


Vegetables Are Not Enough

by demoka



Category: Bitch Slap
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nuns, fantasising, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Batrill's impure thoughts have evolved from strapping Latvian gymnasts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetables Are Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd ever write this pairing, even if it IS Lucy Lawless & Renee O'Connor! XP (For the femslash_today porn battle May 2011)  
> Prompt: impure thoughts

Vegetables were no longer enough, nor was it prudent to continue using them. Cook had begun carefully stock taking and comparing the receipts of each week's groceries for the convent. It was probably also best to not volunteer for grocery duty too often. Cook might link two and two together. Well, if Cook didn't, Mother Superior certainly would.

Oh... Mother Superior. How her face had contorted into a horrified expression when Sister Batrill had suggested giving each of the sisters a little pocket money each week. Mother Superior had immediately leapt into a lecture on the evils of economics, how the devil's language was etched into the edges of our currency. Sister Batrill had then promptly explained that in such little quantities, the pocket money would act as a vaccine to the disease of wealth. This was education, not temptation.

Lately Sister Batrill had been more than aware of Mother Superior's gaze on her. She was always there, at every corner, whenever an impure thought entered Sister Batrill's mind. Eventually thoughts of sweaty athletes and carrots gave way to thoughts of Mother Superior. She was tall and graceful. And she had the most beautiful hands, always folded neatly upon each other. Sister Batrill wondered what it would be like to see them tensed up, perhaps clutching white sheets, or even how they would feel pulling at her hair.

Strapping Latvian gymnasts were not enough. Only Mother Superior would do in her mind. So she would never tell Mother Superior about this new evolution in her impure thoughts. It would never do if she decided to remove herself from Sister Batrill's life. She would rather sentence herself to purgatory than never see Mother Superior ever again.

Sister Batrill always woke up a half hour earlier than the others for these moments to herself. For these moments of impure thoughts were dedicated to Mother Superior. She'd imagine that her fingers were Mother Superior's, tracing her thighs only to enter her deeply.

Sister Batrill didn't mind being on her knees during prayer. Perhaps it was because she was so young. Perhaps it was because when she closed her eyes, she was thinking of how wonderful it would be to do to Mother Superior what Sister Prudence Bangtail had been doing to Sister Sarah.

 

THE END


End file.
